Disney University: Dragonborn
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The rewrite of my Disney University story. Enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1

Disney University: Dragonborn

…

 _Chapter 1: An Invitation Most Grand_

A young man who looked to be about twenty-five years but with a weathered and scarred face rode on a horse in the plains of Aspen, Colorado. The man was wearing a sheepskin jacket, chaps and leather riding boots and had an old cowboy hat on his head.

The man was named Martin Storm and he lived with his relatives in Colorado after three years of military service in the Army Rangers. Martin had served his country in Afghanistan after going through basic training then undergoing further training as an Army Ranger before called away to serve in Afghanistan. Some of the things Martin had seen action as one would say during his time in Afghanistan, whether it be a firefight with some ISIS soldiers or rescuing hostages being held for ransom.

Martin gone off to the military a confident almost cocky young man but when he came back, he had changed. He was scarred from his service in the military and Afghanistan. Sometimes Martin had flashbacks to situations he faced in the Middle-East. The doctors and army shrinks had said that it was common for soldiers to have flashbacks especially after the situations they had been in during wartime.

Martin had plenty of scars, both physical and mental and there were times he couldn't handle being in crowds. It was then his relatives had moved out to Colorado where they had bought a ranch/farm and it was there, Martin gained some semblance of peace of mind. There was something about the almost untouched rugged beauty of Colorado that had put Martin's mind at ease.

Martin was an only child; his father had left before he was born and his mother died giving birth to him. But Martin's family on his mother's side were more than happy to take care of him and they raised him as best they could. It hadn't been easy since the entire family had to work to pay the bills and even Martin when he was old enough got a part-time job delivering newspapers and magazines to try and help his family with paying the bills.

It was then by some stroke of luck, that after his service in the military, Martin and his family had won the grand lotto of three-hundred and eighty million dollars. Martin and his relatives couldn't believe their luck and thought it was a scam of some kind. But it was all legitimate as Uncle Louie had one day by chance put his name into some contest because the guy had pressured him into putting his name down and from there it went.

With the money, Martin's family were able to pay off the house and even buy the new house in Aspen. But even with their newfound wealth, they all continued to keep working as they had a slightly paranoid feeling that someone out there was ready to cheat them out of the money. Buying the ranch along with some cattle, sheep and horses, Martin's family had set up a new life for themselves in Colorado. The change of scenery was a welcome change as they had lived in Los Angeles but in one of the less respectable neighbourhoods and again the landscape of Colorado had given Martin a measure of inner peace.

After leaving the military and moving out to Colorado, Martin had been looking to get into College and continue his education. He had been a straight A-B student in school but Martin had been looking to get into a college or even a University since he left the military. But sadly, all the Colleges and universities had rejected Martin for one reason or another, or simply hadn't replied to his application letters.

Riding up to the stables of the ranch, Martin dismounted his horse and led the animal to its stall and took the saddle off the beast's back. Putting the addle with all the other saddles to be cleaned, Martin then headed into the house. Entering the house, Martin took his hat off revealing his dark blonde almost brown hair and hung it up on the hat stand. Walking into the kitchen, Martin was greeted by his Aunt Sally and his Uncle Harold.

"There he is! Lieutenant Thunder!" Uncle Harold announced. Martin smiled a little at the name; he had earned the rank of Lieutenant in the Army Rangers and was nicknamed Thunder because of his last name. Before he left the service, Martin had been offered the rank of captain but he felt had seen enough of the army for one life and turned it down before leaving the service.

"Any letters today?" asked Martin as he sat at the dining table.

Aunt Sally and Uncle Harold glanced at each other before Aunt Sally spoke. "Well, you got another rejection letter," she said sadly.

Martin slumped in his chair and said "I don't get it! I have no criminal record, I was a straight A to B student in school and I've served in the military! Why is every college or university rejecting me?!" he asked though it sounded more like a whine.

"Hey, don't worry about it, kid," Uncle Harold said to Martin "Those idiots don't know what they're missing out on having you as a student," he added.

"Besides, it's not like there's any real rush to go to College is there?" Aunt Sally said "You can always go back into the workforce straight away with a skillset like yours," she suggested.

"yeah, maybe as a bodyguard," Martin muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, bodyguards earn big dollars protecting celebrities from crazy obsessed fans." Uncle Harold chuckled "And some of those female actresses and supermodels would love to have a war hero like you protecting them!" he joked.

"Not helping!" snapped Martin.

Then the rest of the family trickled into the house; Uncle Jaime and his partner Robbie and their adopted daughter Jenna, Uncle Louie and his wife Aunt Crystal, Aunt Amy and her infant son Richard and Granny Jennifer and Grandpa Joe. Martin's family was open-minded and accepting of others, considering that Uncle Jaime was openly gay and had Robbie for a partner and that Aunt Amy was a single mother but they all loved each other regardless.

The family then began to have lunch and talk over what they did during the morning. Then the topic came up of how Martin had been sent another rejection letter.

"I just don't get every college and university keeps rejecting me or doesn't even reply to my application letters!" grumbled Martin feeling very confused as to why he wasn't being accepted into any tertiary education institution.

"Hey, don't worry about, Marty!" Grandpa Joe said to him "Everything will turn out just it's supposed to, you'll see."

"Not soon enough though," mumbled Martin as he bit into his sandwich.

"Well, you don't have to look for an education here in the states," Uncle Jaime said "You could always go overseas to go to College like the UK or Canada?" he offered. "Robbie went to College over in the UK, didn't you?" Jaime said looking at his partner who smiled and nodded confirming what Jaime said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be too far away from you all," replied Martin "It was bad enough when I served in Afghanistan and you were all worried sick about me, calling me night and day asking me if I was alright," he said.

"Well, just as well we were!" retorted Aunt Amy "We know what you went through over in the Middle-East!" she stated.

"I get that!" Martin cut her off, not seeing any need to be reminded of the Middle-East "But I'd rather find some College here in the states so I can come home to you all much more easily instead of having to go through border control and TSA," he said.

"We get that, we do," Uncle Louie replied "But you don't have to stay in the US to go to College is all we're saying," he said.

"I know," Martin mumbled.

The family continued to eat their lunch when the doorbell to the house rang.

"Are we expecting anyone today?" asked Martin.

"What do we look like? Fucking celebrities?" Uncle Jaime replied and was then swatted by Aunt Sally for swearing in front of Jenna and baby Richard. Martin got up from his chair and headed to the front door and opened. What surprised Martin was the oddest dressed man he had ever seen.

The man was tall and thin, almost to the point of being gaunt with grey hair and pale almost colourless eyes like he was blind. Then there was the man's dress sense. He was wearing a deep purple suit jacket with an orange button-up shirt and purple trousers with black patent leather shoes and finally a cravat around his neck.

"Good day!" the man exclaimed in voice that was either Irish or Scottish in accent though it was hard to tell "Is this the residence of Martin Storm?" the man asked.

"It is and I am Martin Storm," Martin replied feeling a little confused as to who this man is and why he was here.

The man then exhaled in relief and exclaimed "Finally! Do you know how many houses I had to go to, to find you?! I was almost eaten by bears at one point!" he complained.

"Hey, Marty? Who's at the door?" Uncle Harold called out from the kitchen/dining room.

"Might I come in?" the odd man asked politely.

"Ummm… sure, I guess?" Martin replied as he let the man into the house.

The man walked with a skip in his step as he walked into the kitchen and greeted everyone.

"Who the fuck is that? And what the fuck is he wearing?" Robert asked as he looked at the oddly dressed man and was swatted on the arm for swearing by Aunt Amy.

"Good day to you all," the oddly dressed man said to Martin's family "My name is Sheogorath Cheeseman, and I'm here to give Martin an offer," he announced.

"The fuck kind of name is that?" Grandpa Joe asked and was whacked across the head by Granny Jennifer for swearing as well.

"Yes, my parents were deep into their cups when they named me," Sheogorath chuckled "But I'm here with an offer for Martin," he said in a more serious voice as he pulled out from his jacket pocket an envelope and handed it to Martin.

Martin took the letter and opened it to reveal a letter inside. "Dear Mr Storm, we here at Disney University have decided to extend to you the offer of a scholarship to our University because we feel that you would do well at our institution and go on to do great things," Martin said reading the letter out loud.

"Holy shit! A scholarship!" Aunt Sally yelled "Martin, this could the chance you're looking for!" she shouted.

"Hold on, hold on!" Uncle Harold said "Disney University? Never heard of the place. How do we know this isn't some scam?" he asked looking at Sheogorath shrewdly.

"Oh, we do have a website that you can peruse," replied Sheogorath "And we have a very good success rate with our students," he then said "It's very rare that we make an offer like this, but it's well worth it if you take it," he added.

"Unless of course, you are already in another university?" Sheogorath then asked Martin who shook his head and replied "No, all the other colleges and universities rejected my applications letters."

"HAH! That's mean they haven't gotten you yet! Wonderful!" Sheogorath cackled before saying "Well, as I said, we don't make this offer very often," he said. "But I would highly recommend that you take this offer, because you may not get another chance like this," he warned.

Martin then looked at the address of the letter. "Storybrooke, Maine. That's pretty far away," he murmured "Guess I'll have to leave the car behind," he then said.

"Well, here's the next best thing!" Sheogorath said "We'll ship all your possessions and your car all the way to Storybrooke free of charge!" he announced.

"You're shitting me!" exclaimed Martin and was swatted on the arm for swearing as well.

"Oh, I wish!" Sheogorath grinned "You'd be a fool to not accept this chance to go to Disney University, Where Dreams Come True!" he said.

"Eh?"

"The Slogan of Disney University," said Sheogorath.

Martin turned to his family. "What do you guys think?" he asked them.

"I'd say go for it!" Uncle Harold said encouragingly "If this guy is telling the truth, then you'd be stupid to not take the chance!" he declared and the others all voiced their agreement.

Martin then turned Sheogorath and said to him "Okay. I'll do it!" he said.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Sheogorath said "You'll find in the letter your identification number and password so you can set up your account with Disney University and inside you'll have a plane ticket, first class might I add, for next month," he explained "So I suggest you start packing what you need," he advised.

"Thanks you for this opportunity, Mr Cheeseman," Martin then said Sheogorath who smiled and replied "You can thank me when you get you graduate." Nodding his head to everyone, Mr Cheeseman then left the house and got into a limo that was parked outside.

"Can you actually believe it?!" Martin asked everyone "I'm going to University!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, let's simmer down now!" Uncle Louie said "First let's check out this website and see if the Mr Cheese-wheel or whatever his name is, is telling the truth," he suggested.

Everyone then agreed to look up the university website and found that Mr Cheeseman was telling the truth.

…

 _With Mr Cheeseman._

Sheogorath sat in the back of the limo with a satisfied smiled on his lips.

"Well? Did you find him?" a voice demanded across from Sheogorath who smiled at the limo's other occupant and replied "Oh, I believe I find him alright!"

"You'd better have!" a woman wearing a deep black dress with an amulet in the shape of a spider hanging around her neck said. "The last time you claimed you found our champion, he got himself killed by that good for nothing fairy!" she spat.

"Relax, sister!" Sheogorath said to the woman reassuringly "This time I'm most definitely sure that I've found our champion," he added "He even looked like him this time!" he then said.

"Looks aren't everything!" the spider amulet wearing woman retorted "As you well know!" she accused.

"Oh, will you relax?" Sheogorath said to the woman "Apart from those other times, when I have I been wrong?" he asked. The woman gave him a deadpan look that said _All the time._

"Regardless, I am most definitely sure that Martin Storm is our champion reborn," Sheogorath then said. "And now the curse can finally be broken!" he announced with a manic grin on his face and he began to laugh raucously.

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: well, there it is everyone, the first chapter of the rewrite of Disney University. I do apologise if this chapter is similar to Dario's story but hopefully some details are a bit different to Dario's such as my Dragonborn having something close to PTSD which is fairly common among soldiers who have been to warzones. I have a few good ideas regarding the PTSD and how it affects the story and the characters. I may even have Martin have flashbacks to when he was in the Middle-East fighting ISIS and if any of you have ever read or heard of former soldiers who have 'flashbacks' then you can guess what might happen.**

 **So, this is just a short chapter to set the stage and hopefully the next chapter will be much longer and hopefully I can pump it as soon as possible.**

 **So, leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like and any suggestions, and I'll try to do better in the next chapter.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disney University: Dragonborn

 _Chapter 2: Orientation Day_

…

 _Boston Airport._

Martin stepped off the plane with his carryon bag. The ticket was true to its word and it was first class all the way. First Class was comfortable, that much Martin would admit and he certainly appreciated it but he was on guard in case this was some kind of setup. Reaching the baggage claim, Martin then collected his belongings and left for the exit where he found waiting for him, his car. The car had been in the family for years and there were times they almost had to sell it to keep the house payments going. But after winning the lottery, they could keep the car and even refurbish and repair it.

The car was a 1970's Camaro that belonged to Grandpa Joe who then gave it to Martin as a highschool graduation gift. Martin had taken care of it as best he could even though it had more than a few dents and problems with the motor but that was all taken care of with the lottery money.

The Camaro was black in colour with two red vertical stripes going down the middle and it could accommodate four people. It was one of the best gifts Martin had ever received and he treasured it from his Grandfather.

Loading his bags into the trunk of the car, Martin then got inside and turned the ignition on. There was a loud roar as the engine came to life and more than a few people stopped and stared at the vehicle. Quite a few men had looks of envy on their faces and a few women stared at the car appreciatively. Smiling to himself slightly, Martin then drove out of the parking lot but not before taking a moment to put in the address for Storybrooke on the sat-nav. After putting in the address for Storybrooke, Martin then drove off down the highway.

After an hour or two of driving along the road, Martin stopped at a gas station for a quick bite to eat, fill up the tank and use the bathroom. After eating a simple sandwich and paying for gas, Martin then asked the station attendant. "Do you know how much farther it is to Storybrooke?" Martin asked.

The station attendant looked up at Martin and said "Storybrooke? What are ya going there for?"

"I got a scholarship at the University there," replied Martin.

"Odd place Storybrooke is," the station attendant said more to himself than Martin "Not many people go there and not many people come from there," he added "They keep to themselves mostly," he then said.

"Well, can you tell me how much farther it is?" asked Martin.

"It's only about half an hour away from here," the station attendant replied. "You be careful there, ya hear?" he said to Martin who nodded, feeling a little confused by the man's words but headed for his car and drove off.

After driving for about half an hour, Martin pulled over on the side of the road and looked around. He wasn't seeing any signs of the town Storybrooke. Maybe this was some sort of set-up but then Martin saw the sign post for Storybrooke telling him it was fifteen more miles. Breathing a sigh of relief, Martin then drove down the road.

As Martin drove off, a young boy with a dog beside him stepped out from behind the signpost. "So, he's the one who is our champion reincarnated?" the boy said. "I'm not impressed!" he declared with a pout. The dog looked up at the boy and spoke.

" _Well, Sheogorath can't be wrong this time! The kid is definitely our Champion, I can feel it!"_

The boy glared at his dog and replied "Be quiet you! It was because of our Champion that I'm still stuck with you!"

The dog rolled its eyes before saying _"If it weren't for our Champion, you'd still be stuck at a shrine in the middle of nowhere!"_ it accused.

"Oh, do shut up, Barbas! Oblivion only knows why I didn't take that axe to your head in the first place myself!"

…

Soon after fifteen more miles of driving, Martin then entered the town of Storybrooke. It wasn't as rustic as he thought it would be, it was still far from most major cities and it hugged the coastline. But Martin liked the small towns as they weren't so crowded like the big cities were and Martin didn't like the big cities after his tour in Afghanistan. So, a small coastal town was a welcome thing in Martin's book.

Stopping by the local information centre, Martin got a map that showed him the area of the county. Finding Disney University on the outskirts of town but not too far, Martin then got back into his car and drove off towards Disney University.

Martin wasn't expecting Disney University to be big considering the small town nearby so he got quite a surprise when he saw how big the university was. It was almost a city of its own with education halls and facilities as well as the dorms and fraternity houses taking up most of the area.

According to the letter, Martin had a designated parking spot that was his for the duration of his stay at the University. Finding his parking spot was easy enough and he parked his car and got out of the car. It must've been orientation day as many people, young and old were all milling about socialising or going to seminar halls. Heading the information centre, Martin then greeted the receptionist who was a large Chinese woman with a cold sharp expression on her face.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" asked Martin and the receptionist looked at him with an icy glare.

"I'm a new student at the University and I was wondering where I would be staying," Martin explained.

"Your name?"

"Martin Storm, Ma'am."

The receptionist looked at her computer and typed in Martin's name. Martin waited anxiously for a moment. The receptionist then spoke "You're in room 23-B of Lovell House," she announced.

"And where's Lovell House?" asked Martin. The receptionist sighed heavily before calling out "Jasmine!"

Walking into the room was a young woman with golden caramel toned skin, wearing Levi capri-jeans coloured light blue and a crop top and had long dark hair cascading down her back. Martin then surmised that this young woman must be Jasmine. And there was something about the girl Martin thought he recognised but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was as if they had met somewhere before.

"Yes?" the young woman asked the receptionist who said to her "This young man here needs directions around the campus. He's in Lovell House. Be a dear, and take him there, will you?"

"Sure, no problem," replied Jasmine who then looked at Martin and said to him "So, you're a freshman here?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, I am," replied Martin "I got a scholarship here and I took jumped at the chance," he said.

"Lucky you!" Jasmine said. "C'mon, follow me and don't wander off! It's easy to get lost around the campus," she warned.

Following Jasmine, Martin then took in the sights of the University. "I didn't realise this place was so big," he suddenly said. "How many students and teachers are here?" he asked his guide.

"Oh, there's about a couple hundred students and about fifty or so teachers," Jasmine replied airily before she asked a question of her own "But enough about that, where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from Aspen, Colorado," said Martin "I was originally from Los Angeles, California before I joined the military then moved out to Aspen after my military service was over," he added.

"Interesting." Jasmine hummed with interest before they finally reached Lovell House. "Well, here we are. Lovell House, this is where you'll be staying unless you decide to join one of the Fraternity houses up the road," she said.

"Are you in a Fraternity?" enquired Martin.

"The correct term is sorority," chuckled Jasmine "I'm in Sigma House," she said. "Feel free to drop by any time," she offered.

"Well, thanks for the tour, Jasmine," Martin said to his tour guide gratefully "I'll see you in the future hopefully," he added.

"I hope so too." Jasmine smiled before leaving.

Martin stared after before saying to himself "Weird… I know I've seen her before, but where?" he asked himself.

Shaking his head, Martin headed inside the building and began looking for his room. The first floor was named Floor-A, Martin's room was 23-B, so it was a reasonable guess that the second floor was Floor-B. Walking up the stairs, Martin was on the second floor and a quick search later, he found 23-B. Knocking on the door and waiting, Martin looked at his surroundings before the door opened and a tall young man with brown hair and wearing a maroon hoodie with black cargo pants stood at the door.

"Can I help you?" the young man asked.

"Is this room 23-B?" asked Martin. The young man nodded and replied "Yeah. I'm guessing you're my roommate, huh?"

Martin nodded and said "I guess so. Can I come inside?"

"Oh, sure! C'mon in," the young man replied and Martin stepped into the room. It was well-furnished and spacious. There was a small kitchen in one corner, the living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. Posters hung from the walls of either half naked women in bikinis or laundrette or they were of video game characters.

"I like what you've done with the place," Martin said hoping to break the ice.

"Yeah, I got here a couple of weeks ago," the young man mumbled rubbing the back of his neck "But where are my manners? I'm Phillip," he said holding out his hand to shake.

"Martin," replied Martin shaking hands with his new roommate.

"So, what subjects are you taking here?" Phillip then asked.

"I'm taking English Literature, History and Law Enforcement," said Martin. "What about you?" he asked.

"Political science, Mechanical Engineering and Law," replied Phillip.

"Let me guess, your dad made you do Political Science?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, he wants me to go into politics," said Phillip "I took the subject to keep Dad happy, but it's not something I wanna do with my life," he added.

"Take the bad with the good, I guess," Martin said sagely and Phillip nodded in agreement.

"So, where abouts are you from?" Phillip then asked.

"Aspen, Colorado, by way of Los Angeles California," replied Martin "What about you?"

"I'm a local," said Phillip "I grew up in Storybrooke," he added.

"And the University was the best place to get your degrees?" asked Martin and Phillip nodded without saying anything.

"So, what can you tell about this place? What are the teachers like?" Martin enquired.

"Well the Dean of the University, Ms Maleficent, is kinda creepy looking," admitted Phillip. "I mean, have you seen her photo?" he said as he brought out his smart phone & brought up a picture of a woman with pale almost ghostly white skin, ruby red lips and wearing a black dress. The lips were curled in a sinister smile and her eyes showed nothing but vile coldness inside them. Martin felt a shiver go down his spine as those reptilian eyes bored into his own.

"Doesn't she have a better photo than… whatever that is?" Martin asked.

"This is her only good photo," replied Phillip as he put his smart phone back in his pocket.

"You're kidding me, right? _That's_ her only good photo!?" asked Martin in disbelief.

"Sorry to say, but it is," Phillip said regretfully.

"Okay, moving on, what about the other teachers? Who teaches English?" Martin enquired.

"For English, we've got Professor Robin Gene, he's actually a really funny guy!" Phillip smiled. "He also runs a comedy club for the university and he's an absolute riot in class," he said.

"Who do we have for history?" was Martin's next question.

"We've got Professor Shan Yu," said Phillip "He is one mean and scary guy! He looks like he can wipe the floor with everyone! So, don't piss him off if you don't want your arms broken!" he advised.

"And who teaches Law?"

"The teacher is Professor Frollo, he's also the local judge in town," answered Phillip "And I kinda get the feeling he's a racist at times," he added.

"I suppose it's lucky I'm not black," muttered Martin who then winced and stammered "I didn't mean it like that…" he said weakly.

"Hey, I'm not judging you for that!" Phillip put his hands disarmingly "But needless to say, Professor Frollo comes across as a racist and he's super religious which just adds to that," he said.

"Would it surprise me if Professor Frollo is a member of the Ku Klux Klan out here?" Martin joked grimly.

"It's likely," Phillip said nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay, so who do you have for Political Science and Mechanical Engineering?" Martin then asked Phillip.

"Well for Political Science, I have a guy named Jafar," said Phillip "I heard some pretty twisted rumours of how he's obsessed with some girl on campus," he mentioned.

"And who do you have for Mechanical Engineering?" was the next question.

"For Mechanical Engineering, we have Professor Maurice whose daughter Belle is a student here," said Phillip "Professor Maurice is something of an inventor, although his inventions are little prone to breaking down and exploding," he added.

"Well, thanks for letting me know," said Martin "When's the orientation seminar?" he then asked.

"In about an hour's time," answered Phillip.

"Cool. Gives me some time to catch a quick nap," said Martin as he lay down on the couch "Say what you will about first class, but sleeping on a plane is not comfy!" he declared.

"First class? How did you get first class?" Phillip demanded but Martin elected to ignore the question and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

After an hour of sleep, Martin was then woken up by Phillip who told him they had the orientation seminar to go to. Leaving the apartment, the newfound friends then headed to the seminar building where the Dean of the University would be giving the orientation seminar speech.

Soon reaching the large hall, Martin and Phillip then found a pair of untaken seats as many other students began to take their seats. Once the entire hall was filled, the Dean of Disney University walked onto the stage with calculated measured steps. Martin then felt a sense of foreboding crawl up his spine as he saw Ms Maleficent for the first time. There was something about Ms Maleficent that screamed evil. Her pale skin, her cold almost reptilian features, her black dress and her eyes. There was nothing in the Dean's eyes but coldness inside them. The Dean then noticed Martin staring and looked right back at him causing Martin to quickly avert his gaze.

Soon Ms Maleficent called the seminar to order. Martin felt himself sit up straighter as the Dean's voice spoke in a cold regal voice.

"Good afternoon to you all," Ms Maleficent began "And welcome to Disney University. My name is Ms Maleficent and I am the Dean of the institution," she announced.

"We hope you all enjoy your time and make the most of your education here at Disney University, but, while we encourage you all to learn at your own pace, my staff are not here to coddle you and we have no patience for incompetents and sluggards or anyone who wastes our time!" Ms Maleficent then said sternly.

"She doesn't beat around the bush, does she?" Martin whispered to Phillip who nodded in agreement.

Ms Maleficent then went over the rules of the campus such as not throwing wild parties or bringing alcohol into classes and all the other usual talk that went with orientation seminars.

"Thank you all attending and we hope that your dreams come true," Ms Maleficent finished her speech with a cold sinister smile that made everyone shiver and Martin felt a chill run down his spine at seeing the Dean's smile.

"Glad that's over," Phillip said to Martin "Let's grab our timetables and we can grab something to eat," he suggested.

"Good idea."

Grabbing his timetable, Martin scanned and Phillip asked, "When are your classes?"

"I have English on Mondays, History on Tuesdays and Law on Fridays," replied Martin "What about you?" he asked.

"I have Political Science on Tuesdays, Engineering on Wednesdays and Law on Fridays same as you," replied Phillip.

"So that leaves weekends off for us to hang out," said Martin.

"Looks like it." Phillip grinned in reply.

"I'm gonna grab the rest of my stuff from my car," Martin then said "I'll meet you back at the dorm," he added.

"Okay, I'll see you there!"

Pocketing his timetable, Martin then headed to the Parking lot where he opened the trunk and grabbed his suitcase and his other bags before closing the trunk and locked his car and began to head back to Lovell House.

Martin wasn't focussed on where he was looking and he knocked into someone and fell over on the ground. Groaning in malcontent and rubbing his back, Martin sat up to yell at the person who bumped into him to look where they were going. But as he laid eyes on the person he bumped into, his jaw dropped a little at the sight.

She was perhaps the most beautiful girl Martin had ever seen. She had pale flaxen blonde hair that was like silver and gold mingling together tied in a French braid that cascaded down one shoulder, smooth model like features that were worthy of any fashion commercial and bright icy blue eyes that shone like the sky. The girl was also wearing clothing that were suited for winter such as a deep blue trench coat, cream coloured gloves, dark skin-tight jeans that seemed to show off how lean and lithe the girl's legs were and knee length black boots.

The girl stared back at Martin also dumbfounded and Martin tried to speak.

"I'm sorry!" they both blurted out. Martin blushed redder than a tomato as did the girl whose blush was the colour of roses.

"Ummm…" Martin uttered and the girl chuckled a little before they both stood up. Martin noted that the girl was a little taller than he was, no doubt because of her boots but he didn't mind that.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" the girl said apologetically.

"It's okay! I'm the one at fault here," replied Martin rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm Martin by the way," he then said sticking his hand out to shake. The girl hesitated for a moment before shaking hands with Martin and despite the glove on the girl's hand, Martin felt the coolness in the girl's hand.

"Elsa Arendelle," the girl said shaking hands with Martin.

Then a slightly shorter younger looking girl with auburn hair and a streak of platinum through it came running up to Elsa, "Elsa?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" she asked.

"I'm fine, Anna," Elsa said to her "I just didn't look where I was going," she explained.

Anna then looked at Martin and said "Oh! Who are you?" she asked.

"Martin, Martin Storm," Martin said to Anna.

"It's nice to meet you!" Anna said exuberantly.

"So, you're both sisters?" Martin asked the pair. Elsa nodded and replied, "Yes, we are," she admitted "And you're a freshman here?" she asked Martin.

Martin nodded and replied "Yeah, I got scholarship and I just arrived today," he said.

"Well, that's good to get a scholarship," Anna said "So, do you have any plans on joining a fraternity?" she enquired.

"Not at this stage," replied Martin "I take it you're both in a Sorority?" he asked.

"We are," confirmed Elsa "Zeta House," she then said "We were going to have a little party tonight to celebrate the start of the term," she added.

"yeah! Maybe you can come along?" Anna offered.

"I will definitely try to come." Martin smiled and Elsa smiled back.

"Well, we hope to see you there." Elsa smiled in a reserved manner.

"I'll see you both later," Martin then said to the sisters who nodded before walking off talking to each other. Martin stared after Elsa and found his gaze lingering on her backside which was very shapely looking.

"Okay, keep it in your pants," Martin said to himself before gathering up his bags and resumed walking to Lovell House where he entered the apartment and found Phillip looking over his timetable.

"Ah, you're back!" Phillip said looking up as Martin entered the room "What took you so long?" he asked.

"I ran into someone and got an invitation to a party tonight," answered Martin.

"That was fast!" Phillip exclaimed "What kind of party?" he enquired.

"One of the Sorority Houses ins throwing a party to celebrate the start of term," explained Martin "So, it should be fun," he added.

"I'm down for it," Phillip said nodding his head "That is, if you're allowed to bring someone along?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, I could use a wingman," Martin said with a grin "So, let's get ready to go to this party," he declared.

…

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **A/N: well, there it is everyone, the second chapter of Disney University: Dragonborn. I apologise if this chapter is similar to Dario Soto's story, and for that I apologise but Dario's was so good that I just had to borrow some ideas from him but I will try to make it different from Dario's version.**

 **In other news, I'm in the process of working on a Mortal Kombat/Justice League crossover that is also crossed over with other fandoms such as Elder Scrolls, Hellboy, the Witcher, Fallout and Game of Thrones. I have attempted to write a Mortal Kombat/Justice League story in the past but some of the reviews left a bad taste in my mouth that I deleted it because of the negativity but I've decided to try my luck again and write another one. Of course, I have set up a voting poll on my profile and no doubt you've all seen that I have the Dragonborn as the main hero but I won't make it entirely about the Dragonborn and try to focus on the Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe aspect but have a vote either way on who you want the Dragonborn to be with.**

 **In other news, I am working on the adoption of A Rider's Duty and Vengeance, so please just bear with me on that and I will try to do it justice and the author justice.**

 **So, that's about it from me for the moment, leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like and what to improve and I'll try to do better in the next chapter and keep an eye out for my other works and stories and tell me what you think of them as well but don't leave any abusive reviews, I haven't got the time or patience to be insulted or abused and any abusiveness will be taken down.**

 **Be kind to one another,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disney University: Dragonborn

Chapter 3.

…

Martin had dressed himself nicely. He was wearing a short-sleeved Metallica t-shirt with navy blue denim jeans and a pair of black leather combat boots on his feet. Phillip was wearing his maroon hoodie with a black shirt underneath, black denim jeans and sneakers.

"You ready?" Martin asked Phillip who was gelling his hair a little. Once Phillip finished applying the last of the gel in his hands into his hair into the style he wanted, he said "Ready!"

The pair then left Lovell house for the Fraternity/Sorority district. It seemed that most of the fraternities and sororities were having parties to celebrate the start of the term. People were drinking or dancing or even making out with one another. Martin had been to his share of parties, both in school and the army, so it was nothing new to see such things. But he had never been one to partake in heavy drinking or just randomly making with someone, nor did he dance for that matter.

Soon, they reached Zeta House. Knocking on the door three times, the door opened and revealed a young woman with fiery red frizzy hair, freckles on her pale face and bright blue eyes.

"Aye? What do ye want?" the young woman asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"I'm Martin and this is my friend Phillip," replied Martin. "I was invited by Elsa," he said.

"Oh, aye! Elsa did say ye'd be dropping by," the Scottish redhead nodded her head making her frizzy hair bounce. "C'mon lads, make yerselves at 'ome!" she said.

Entering the house, the interior of the house was much like the other Fraternity and Sorority house parties with people drinking, dancing or making out with one another.

"Elsa and 'er sister are this way, lad," the redhead said to Martin "I'm Merida by the way, if ye didn't know," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Martin said as Merida led him and Phillip to another room where Martin then saw Elsa sitting at a table looking a little uncomfortable to be in the room with Anna talking animatedly with a girl with chocolate brown hair and wearing wire rimmed glasses over her hazel green eyes.

"Oi! Elsa! Your boyfriend's here!" Merida called out to Elsa who blanched in embarrassment. Martin had blushed in embarrassment as well. Merida grinned as she shoved Martin towards Elsa. "Go on, lover boy! Show the Ice Queen a good time!" the redhead cackled.

Martin stumbled over towards Elsa and stood in front of her. "Ummm… hi… long time no see, huh?" Martin mumbled awkwardly.

"Y-yes!" Elsa stammered nervously. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked timidly, gesturing to a spot beside her. Martin walked over jerkily and slammed his butt down on the spot beside Elsa. For a moment neither Martin or Elsa could look at each other in the eye. After a moment, Martin then looked at Elsa and tried to say something. Elsa looked at Martin and tried to say something as well. The pair then closed their mouths with an audible click of their teeth. Martin was red as a tomato and Elsa's cheeks were red as roses.

"So… umm… what's new?" Martin asked. He mentally told himself off for asking such a simple question as an opening line.

"Uhhh… not a lot," Elsa replied as she ducked her head to not look at Martin.

"So, what classes do you have?" Martin then asked feeling a little more confident asking that question.

"Oh! I have English literature, Architecture and History," Elsa said.

"I have English and History as well," Martin noted "We have the same teacher? Or are you doing it with a different teacher?" he then asked.

"I have Professor Robin Gene. I'm guessing you do too," Elsa replied and Martin nodded confirming her words.

"Belle has English same as us," Elsa then said indicating the brunette talking to Anna. The brunette having heard Elsa looked at her and Martin and asked "Oh, are you in the same class as me and Elsa?" she asked Martin.

"Yeah, I am apparently," said Martin.

Then a door was slammed open and Belle gave a startled jump in her chair before relaxing. Martin noticed how nervous Belle looked and he spoke, "What are you so jumpy for?" he asked. "Someone you don't want to see?" he remarked.

"It's nothing! Really," Belle replied.

"There's a guy called Gaston who's been trying to get a date with Belle for weeks," Anna explained to Martin. "He keeps boasting how Belle will be his," she then said.

"Anna! That's private info!" Belle scolded Anna.

"What? Maybe Martin can help?" Anna suggested.

"Who's Gaston?" Martin inquired.

"Gaston's the head of the Gamma Fraternity House and captain of the Wrestling team and is a quarterback on the football team," Anna said.

"Ah, so typical frat boy heavily in Bro-Culture then," Martin summed up.

"Well, that's as accurate a description as one can get," Bella stated. "He's been trying to get me alone for weeks and goes around beating up any guy that even talks to me for a few seconds. I'm a little scared of what he might do," she said.

"Why not take it up with one of the professors? Surely, they'd help out, wouldn't they?" Martin said.

"I'm not sure they would help," replied Belle shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, there's no harm asking, is there?" Martin pointed out. "Maybe if you talk to one of the professors, they'll get Gaston to leave you alone," he said.

"Maybe," Belle said but she didn't look assured.

"Hey, where's your friend?" Elsa then asked.

"Oh, damn! I forgot about Phillip!" Martin swore. "Hang on, while I go find him," he then said as he got up from his spot and began to weave through the crowd in search of the errant Phillip.

Sure enough, Martin found Phillip at the drinks table sampling some of the punch.

"Phillip! There you are! I totally forgot about you!" Martin said to his roommate.

"Hey, it's okay," Phillip smiled. "I was just waiting on a friend to show up," he said as he looked at the door and the door swung open to reveal a rather skinny young man with dirty blonde hair and ill-fitting clothing on him.

Phillip recognised the man and shouted, "Arthur! Over here!" 'Arthur' turned to look at Phillip and walked over.

"Hey, Phil, are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" 'Arthur' asked nervously "I didn't get an invite or anything," he said.

"Chill out, Arty," Phillip said to his friend. "Do you see any cops here?" he pointed out and Arthur shook his head. "Then what's your problem? Hey, this is my roommate, Martin. Martin, this is my good friend, Arthur." Phillip then said making introductions.

"Oh, hi, good to meet you," Arthur said to Martin sticking his hand out to shake. Martin shook hands with Arthur firmly.

"How is it you know Phillip?" Martin asked Arthur.

"We're both in the fencing team together and we do Live-Action Role Play as well," replied Arthur.

"Live-Action Role Play? As in dressing up in armour and beating guys in monster costumes?" asked Martin.

"Yeah," admitted Arthur. "It's kinda stupid," he said lamely.

"You kidding?! I've always wanted to get into Live-Action Role-Play!" Martin exclaimed excitedly. "Sounds like heaps of fun!" he said.

"You really think so?" Arthur asked astonished.

"Of course! Wearing armour and fighting monsters? Sign me the fuck up!" Martin replied.

"Hey, maybe you can join our team?" Phillip said hopefully. "Arthur and I usually get stuck on a team that loses every event. Maybe if we form our own team, we can win!" he suggested.

"Sure! When's the next event?" Martin asked.

"It's about three weeks away," said Arthur. "Plenty of time to teach you the rules and get you some gear," he added.

"Sweet!"

"Hey, Martin!" a voice called out. Martin turned his head to see Elsa, Anna, Belle and Merida walking over to him.

"What's going on? What took you so long?" Elsa asked him.

"Sorry," Martin apologised "This is Phillip and his friend Arthur. Guys, this is Elsa, her sister Anna, and their friends Belle and Merida," he said.

Cursory greetings were made between the groups before Elsa asked Martin "So, Phillip and Arthur are your roommates?" she inquired.

"Phillip is," said Martin. "Arthur is Phillip's friend and we were just discussing forming a team for Live-Action Role-Play," he explained.

"Live-Action Role-Play? That's where you dress up and pretend to kill guys dressed as monsters and all that?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, pretty much sums it up." Martin nodded his head.

"Sounds really nerdy," Anna commented.

"Oh, I dunno, sounds like a bit of fun for me," Merida countered.

"But why would you wanna dress up and pretend to kill monsters that actually guys in crappy costumes?" Anna said.

"Anna! Don't be rude!" Elsa scolded her.

"What? I'm just saying!" Anna argued.

"Old saying: don't know it until you've tried it," Martin stated.

"So, any room on your Live-Action Role-Play team? Or is it boys only?" asked Merida.

"You any good with a sword?" asked Arthur.

"I'm pretty handy with a blade," Merida grinned "And I'm a good shot with a bow as well," she added.

"Cool!" Arthur smiled.

"Well, while you all geek out over dungeons and dragons, I'm going outside for some air," Belle suddenly announced.

"yeah, me too," Phillip said. "It's getting a little warm in here," he added. Belle and Phillip then left the house to get some air outside.

"So, would you like a drink?" Martin offered Elsa who smiled in relief and said "I would. Ice water please."

Martin then poured Elsa a glass of ice water and he took a can of lemonade. Merida and Arthur were talking animatedly about the Live-Action Role-Play team and Anna was busy on her phone texting a friend.

Martin and Elsa then stared at each other awkwardly. "So… umm… how long have you been here at Zeta House?" Martin then asked Elsa.

"A little while," replied Elsa. "My cousin, Rapunzel, is the head of Zeta House," she said.

"Rapunzel? As in the old fairy tale?" Martin asked.

"It's a nickname because she has really long blonde hair that goes down to her ankles," Elsa explained. "Her real name is Rachel," she said.

"She must go through a lot of shampoo and conditioner," Martin observed.

"Yeah, she does," Elsa said. "She has to use an entire bottle of Shampoo and conditioner every time she goes to shower," she added. Martin's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at that sentence.

"You're kidding, right?" Martin said and Elsa shook her head. "Why doesn't she just cut it? It'd save her all the time and money to do so!" Martin exclaimed.

"I've wondered that as well," Elsa agreed. "But it's really her choice," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"To each their own I suppose," Martin muttered.

Then Anna spoke up. "Hey! Someone posted that a fight's going on outside!" she shouted.

"What? Who?" Elsa asked quickly.

"Apparently Gaston's beating up some guy talking to Belle," replied Anna. "But the only guy that's with Belle right now is…" she trailed away realising who it was being beaten up by Gaston.

"Shit!" Martin hissed as he quickly ran out of the house with Elsa and Anna following behind him.

Sure enough, Martin saw Phillip with his arms being held while a much larger man with dark hair in a pony tail punched him repeatedly in the gut. Belle stood to the side shouting "Leave him alone, Gaston! He didn't do anything to you!" she wailed.

Gaston stopped punching Phillip and said to Belle, "I told you before, Belle! You're mine and mine alone!" he declared.

Martin growled in anger as he stalked towards Gaston and his cronies. Elsa grabbed his arm and whispered "Martin! What are you doing?! You could get hurt!" she hissed.

"Oh, it won't be me getting hurt, don't you worry about that," Martin replied his voice flat and dead sounding. Martin's army training had taken over as he stalked over to Gaston and his cronies. Walking behind Gaston, Martin slammed his foot into the back of the larger man's knee, sending him crashing to the ground. Martin then spun over and punched the jaws of the frat boys holding Phillip's arms. One frat boy saw his fellows being attacked and tried to tackle Martin. Martin spun and delivered a roundhouse kick to the frat boy's head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Martin then looked at Gaston and said to him "Real big man, aren't ya? Getting your butt-boys to hold someone's arms so you can beat them up," he said disdainfully.

"Back off runt! This doesn't concern you!" Gaston sneered.

"Oh, it does, frat-boy!" Martin replied. "You harass Belle constantly which is your first strike. You claim that Belle is yours when she clearly isn't, so that's your second strike. Your third? Beating up my roommate for being with Belle!" he said.

"What are you gonna do about it, tiny?" Gaston taunted while giving an imperceptible nod to one of his cronies to sneak up on Martin. But seven years in the Army Rangers had taught Martin to pick up on tell-tale signs of what others had ordered to do non-verbally and he was right as one frat boy tried to sneak up on him. Martin flawlessly spun around and grabbed the frat boy's wrist and gave a brutal twist making the young man cry out in pain. Martin then swung the frat boy into Gaston who tossed him aside.

"What's the matter, frat-boy?" Martin asked Gaston. "Too afraid to fight for real?" he taunted.

"Gaston's not afraid of anything!" the muscle bound frat-boy roared as he charged towards Martin swinging his fists wildly. Martin easily dodged the haymakers before delivering a low kick into Gaston's midriff. Gaston grunted in pain as the wind was knocked from him and driven to his knees. Martin then stood over Gaston. The frat-boy looked up at Martin, fear in his cobalt eyes. Martin snorted before slamming the heel of his palm into Gaston's nose. There was an audible sound of bone and cartilage breaking and a spray of blood before Gaston fell to the ground clutching his now broken nose in pain.

Martin then went over to Phillip and asked him "You okay, man?"

Phillip stood, grunting in pain before saying "Yeah! I'll be fine!" he grunted rubbing his bruised stomach. "Who taught you to fight like that?" he asked looking at Martin's handiwork.

"Seven years in the army rangers teaches you a lot," replied Martin.

"You were in the military?!" Phillip exclaimed "Remind me not to get on your bad side!" he said.

"I will," Martin grinned.

Elsa and Anna had been staring at Martin in amazement. "You're a war hero?!" Anna asked in awe.

"I'm not a hero!" Martin snapped. "Just someone who managed to survive seven years in the army," he said.

"Are you kidding?! You're a freaking war hero! How many medals do you have?!" Anna asked excitedly.

"I have a few," Martin admitted reluctantly "But I'm NOT a hero!" he said stubbornly.

"Did you ever see action in the Middle-East?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

A grim look came over Martin's face and Elsa realised she had touched a sensitive subject. "Sorry. Dumb question," she mumbled.

"No. It's not," Martin said contritely looking at Elsa tenderly. Elsa blushed as she saw the tender gentle look in Martin's eyes.

"Thank you!" Belle said to Martin "I didn't expect Gaston to show up! I tried to stop him hurting Phillip, but he wouldn't listen!" she added.

"It's okay," Martin said waving away Belle's concerns. "I think Gaston's gotten the message not to harass you anymore," he added looking at Gaston who was groaning in pain. Walking over to Gaston, Martin knelt down to look him the eye and said to him "You're gonna stop harassing Belle from now, or I'm gonna break more than your nose. So, leave Belle alone. Cool?" he said.

"Yes sir!" Gaston whimpered like a beaten dog.

Martin then stood back up and walked back to his friends when a voice caught his attention. "That was impressive!"

Martin turned to see four young men wearing blue and white varsity jackets with the letter D and U in capital letters on them.

"Can I help you?" Martin asked them warily.

"Well, we just saw what you did to Gaston and his boys," one of the young men said. He had warm black hair and deep green eyes. "We always told Gaston he'd get his ass handed to him one day. We didn't expect it to be on the first day of school," he added.

"We usually handle Gaston and his cronies ourselves," another of the young men said, this one being quite muscular and had orange hair with a headband around his head. "But seeing as how you beat us to it, you saved us the trouble," he added.

"Uhhh… thank you, I think?" Martin replied.

"We're always on the lookout for good people to join our fraternity and we can tell you've got some talent," a tall robust looking man with his hair done in a pony tail said. "We'd like you to join us!" he added.

"Who are you guys?" Martin then asked.

"Those guys are the Alpha House fraternity!" Phillip whispered in Martin's ear. "They're the most popular fraternity on campus!" he added.

Martin then looked at the Alpha boys for a moment before saying, "I'm flattered by the offer, but I'm not looking at joining a fraternity right at this moment," he said politely. "Maybe another time?" he suggested.

"Hey, don't worry about it," the dark-haired man said. "If you ever need help down the road, we're happy to help out any way we can," he added.

"I appreciate it," replied Martin.

And with that the four young men then left.

"Are you crazy or something?! You turned down the offer to join the most popular Fraternity here!" Phillip yelled.

"You don't need to yell," Martin argued. "I didn't turn them down exactly. I just said that I wasn't looking to join a fraternity at the moment and that I would maybe join later," he said.

"But… it's the Alpha House!" Phillip said as though that would win the argument.

"Maybe some other time," Martin said. "Besides, I've heard about some of the things fraternities do such as their hazing rituals," he added. "I've much rather do my research on Alpha house before deciding to join them right away."

"But it's the Alpha House!"

"C'mon, let's get back to the party."

"I can't believe you were in the army!" Elsa exclaimed "How long were you in for?" she asked Martin.

"Seven years," said Martin "Two to three years of training then four years of deployment and a couple of tours in the Middle-East," he added.

"What kind of things did you do over there?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Can't tell you," said Martin.

"Why not?!" Anna demanded.

"Classified."

Everyone's jaws nearly dropped to the floor. Phillip spoke "You mean you're… special forces?" he asked in a whisper.

"Classified," Martin said. "Don't go digging up skeletons you have no business digging up," he warned.

"How many people have you killed, at least?" Phillip then asked.

Martin looked at Phillip before replying, "Classified."

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads "Holy shit, you must've killed a lot of people for it to be classified!" Phillip mumbled.

"You could say that," Martin mused.

"So, with your military training, Arthur's LARP team will be able to win this year!" Phillip suddenly said in excitement.

"Maybe, but basic training didn't cover swordsmanship," Martin pointed out.

"Who cares?! We're gonna win this year!" Phillip crowed.

"Well, it's been a long night. I'm beat," Martin then said "Nice party. Could've done without fighting someone, but it was still fun," he added.

"No problem," Belle replied "And thanks again for dealing with Gaston," she said gratefully.

"He ever gives you trouble again, come and find me and I'll sort him out for you," Martin then said as he prepared to leave.

"Umm… Martin?" Elsa said uncertainly.

"Y-yes?" Martin asked her. Elsa looked nervous for a moment before she gently kissed Martin on the cheek. Martin blushed bright red as he felt Elsa's soft moist lips touch his cheek. Elsa then pulled away immediately before saying "Thank you for coming and for helping Belle out. I really do appreciate it," she said.

"Oh! Erm… no trouble at all!" Martin stuttered before he quickly left the house and prepared to head back to Lovell House.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: There, after a long wait the third chapter of this story is done and dusted. Apologies to all for the wait and if this is very similar to Dario Soto's work, but his was so good, I just had to emulate his work and I don't have a lot of excuses about the waiting period, but I hope this makes up for it.**

 **In other news, I'm currently working a new crossover which involves a crossover between Skyrim and Scooby Doo. I know you're looking at me in disbelief and wondering how Skyrim is going to work with something so campy as Scooby Doo, but this idea uses a new incarnation of Scooby Doo called Scooby Apocalypse where a majority of the human population of Earth have been turned into actual monsters, not people in masks, actual monsters and the Mystery Inc. Gang have formed to stop the Apocalypse from happening and trying to find a cure or a way to turn the people back into humans. So, my idea is that the Dragonborn ends up in the Scooby Apocalypse universe and puts his monster-slaying skills to good use and even helps some Scooby Doo characters like the Hex Girls or Daphne's sisters. And if you know me at all, I've set up a voting poll on my profile showing a list of girls for the Dragonborn to be with and so far Serana is first on the list, so I'll probably put her in the story with the Dragonborn as well.**

 **Also, I've recently published a new story which is a crossover between Fallout and Game of Thrones where Aegon Targaryen (Not Jon Snow! The Son of Rhaegar Targaryen that was cut from the show for some reason) ends up in the Fallout universe and has to find a way back home. Not much other to say than that, you'll have to give the story a read and hopefully leave a review telling me if you liked it and want me to continue it. Reviews really do encourage me to write, so long as they're constructive, helpful and pleasant and not just rude and derogratory.**

 **But I'm not getting into that right now, so I'll just leave this here. And to those of you who think that I have taken over Dario own Disney University story, I have not, repeat, I HAVE NOT! Dario is simply busy with his own as he now works the graveyard shift as a security guard so it leaves him very little time and energy to write, but in no way have I taken over his work. I'm kinda getting worried about Dario to be honest, it's been a long time since he updated one of his stories, so naturally I'm worried if he's dropped off the site altogether.**

 **But anyways, leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter and any suggestions you have on where to improve and I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

 **Best wishes to all,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disney University: Dragonborn

Chapter 4

…

 _A young man wearing a khaki military uniform, helmet and bullet-proof vest and armed with a military service rifle and M9 pistol marched along a road in the desert with some other men and women similarly dressed and armed. They had been marching for a few hours now to the nearest town. A slightly older woman with beautiful features marred only by the almost permanent scowl on her lips spoke to the young man._

" _Lieutenant Storm, what's the ETA of our arrival?" she demanded._

" _We're not far now, Lieutenant Sinclair," replied the young man. "Intel suggests that the town is only one click from our position," he then said._

" _Alright, boys and girls, you heard it! Double time!" the woman ordered sternly, and the soldiers began to march faster._

" _Still don't get why the Commander has us marching all the way out here," the young man asked the woman who said, "Orders are orders, Lieutenant. We're to get to that town and get the low down on the Insurgents' movements," she said matter-of-factly._

" _Still, it's a little remote town in the middle of nowhere, nothing of interest," said the young man. "Why would those ISIS fuckers be out there?" he asked._

" _That's what we're going to find out, Lieutenant," replied the female soldier who hefted her rifle in her arms as they continued to march along the road._

 _After a few minutes of marching, the soldiers then came within sight of the town. Taking out some binoculars, the female lieutenant looked at the town. It seemed fairly normal of a desert town; some men and women and children going about their business while goats and chickens milled around being fed._

" _What's the sit-rep?" asked the young man._

" _Nothing out of the ordinary, Lieutenant," replied the female soldier not taking her gaze off the town. "Seems like your run of the mill town in the middle of nowhere," she said._

" _What do we do?" one of the soldiers asked._

" _We go in and question the locals on any activity of ISIS," replied the female lieutenant. "If there's nothing unusual, we head back to HQ," she then said and she then looked at the male lieutenant and asked, "Anything you feel that needs changing, Lieutenant Storm?"_

 _The younger lieutenant shook his head in response._

 _Marching towards the town, the soldiers were then approached by the locals. One of the locals, an elderly man wearing the robes of an imam spoke to the Lieutenants. The female lieutenant spoke to the imam in his own language. The male lieutenant gazed around at the village; a trickle ran down his spine as he felt there was something about this that didn't feel right. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something. Looking in the direction of what he thought he had seen, he saw an empty alley way. Taking in a deep breath, the lieutenant relaxed slightly, only to tense up again when he heard the tell-tale click of a firing hammer being pulled back. Then the male lieutenant saw a red dot appear on the back of the female soldier's head._

" _Get down!" The male Lieutenant shouted as he tackled the female soldier to the ground. There was a bang and dirt was kicked up as a sniper's bullet hit the dirt. The soldiers all scrambled to find cover as a sniper began firing upon them._

 _Pulling the female lieutenant behind the wall of a house, the young soldier peered out from the hiding spot and quickly ducked his head back behind the wall as the sniper fired upon his position._

" _Sniper! This was a trap!" the young man exclaimed._

" _No shit!" snapped the female soldier as she flicked off the safety of her rifle. The male soldier did the same and held up one hand with three fingers pointing up. Lowering one finger at a time, the young man gave the signal. Running out from behind cover, the male soldier fired his rifle at the sniper's position forcing the sniper to duck behind cover, the female soldier charged forward closer to the sniper's position. Getting behind a low wall, the female soldier then began firing upon the sniper as well, while the male soldier stopped firing and ran to join her._

 _Once the male soldier had joined her, the female soldier stopped firing and ducked down behind the wall as the sniper began firing upon them. Some of the other soldiers began to fire upon the sniper's position. But then there was a scream as one of the soldiers was shot in the leg from behind. The Lieutenants then saw some ISIS militants coming from hiding and they were armed with cheap assault rifles and had begun firing upon the soldiers, some of them yelling out prayers for Allah to grant them victory._

 _Then one of the ISIS militants primed and tossed a grenade near the Lieutenants and then everything went white._

…

Martin woke up in his bed with a start, his breathing heavy and his heart hammering. Phillip was in his own bed, snoring softly, a little drool coming out of his mouth. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Martin lay back on his bed and breathed in slowly, to slow his pounding heart and erratic breathing. Then slowly relaxing, Martin got out of bed and trudged into the kitchenette; the golden-orange fingers of morning sunlight were just making their way into the kitchenette through the window. Glancing at the clock, Martin saw that it was almost six o'clock in the morning. Yawning, Martin walked over to the fridge and opened the door to see what there was for breakfast.

There was a bottle of milk and a bottle of orange juice, as well as a small tub of margarine and some sauce bottles. Taking the bottle of milk and opening it, Martin smelled the milk to make sure it was within date. No strange rank smells, but to make sure, Martin poured a little of the milk into a glass; the white liquid came fluidly with no trace of sludge that would indicate the milk was curdling.

Satisfied, Martin then searched the pantry for some cereal and found a box of corn flakes. Taking a spoon and a bowl and filling the bowl with both cereal and milk, Martin sat down at the dining table and began to eat his simple breakfast. After eating his cereal, Martin then put away the milk and cereal and washed his bowl and spoon clean then dried them and put them away.

Phillip then trudged into the kitchen yawning and his hair a mess of tangled curls. Giving a mumble of greeting, Phillip made himself a cup of coffee. Martin went to use the shower and wash away the sleepiness from his body. Undressing himself, Martin stepped into the shower bay and turned on the water, adjusting the knobs to a temperature that was comfortable. Five minutes later, Martin stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a clean towel before wrapping the towel around his waist to preserve his modesty and went off to his room to dress himself in clean clothes.

After dressing himself in clean clothing, Martin then picked up his timetable to see if he classes on today. Seeing that he had his first English class in forty-five minutes, Martin then grabbed his textbooks and everything else he needed for class before grabbing his wallet and phone and prepared to leave the apartment.

"I'm going off to class, you gonna be okay?" Martin asked Phillip as he prepared to leave. Phillip gave a nod and replied, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm gonna head to the Gym and do a workout," he informed Martin who nodded and left the apartment.

Leaving the apartment, Martin checked his timetable again to see where the class was being held. The first English class was being held in Wizden Building on level 2, room 5. Quickly leaving for the Wizden building, which was two blocks away, Martin set off at a fast walking pace and soon enough, Martin made it on time to the Wizden building. Other students were showing up as well for their first classes, some looking a dishevelled and hung over from the night before. Entering the building, Martin headed up the stairs for level two and upon reaching level two, he headed for room five. No-one was in the room and so Martin had to wait outside.

After five minutes of waiting, other students for English class began to show up, among them was Belle and Elsa. Both Belle and Elsa looked a little sleepy and tired, but Martin having been used to waking up early due to his time in the military was wide awake and alert plus the dream he had this morning. Elsa noticed this and said, "You're bright and sparky," she said sounding a little jealous.

"Side effect from my time in the military," Martin replied modestly not telling the real reason he was awake so early. "Had to wake up early for training and all that," he explained.

"Lucky you," Belle mumbled with a yawn.

"So, who is it we have for English class?" Martin asked. "Phillip told me yesterday, but I've forgotten already," he added.

"It's Professor Robin Gene," Belle said. "He should be here soon," she added as she checked her phone.

Soon enough, a man of average height with medium brown hair, and a kind funny looking face, wearing a brown suit showed up with a briefcase in his hands. The man unlocked the door and the class all entered. Martin took the first front row chair and so did Belle and Elsa.

Once the class had all taken their seats, the brown suited man spoke. "Good morning class," he greeted them with a smile and the class greeted him back.

"I'm Professor Robin Gene, and I'll be your English Professor this year," the man said. "Or as it is sometimes called: the art of literature and poetry!" he declared in a falsetto voice. Martin had to resist cracking a grin as the professor did that falsetto voice. The rest of the class were chuckling.

Professor Gene continued, "Now, for something fun, I want you all to write a small essay about your favourite story or poem," he said. "It doesn't have to be detailed and the story or poem doesn't have to be complicated or detailed. It can be a story you like or a poem you're fond of," he added.

Martin was a little confused and he raised his hand. Professor Gene looked at him and said, "Yes? And please say your name so we know who you are."

"Martin Storm, sir," replied Martin before saying, "What's the point of this essay?" he asked.

Professor Gene smiled knowingly before saying, "Let me tell you all a little something," he said. "We don't read or write stories and poetry because it's cute. We do it because we are members of humanity. Things like medicine, engineering and science are necessary to sustain life, but without things like stories and poetry, life would have little meaning and we'd have nothing to live for. Such things are what we live for," he added sincerely. Martin felt astonished and humbled at how sincere those words from Professor Gene were.

"Now," Professor Gene said adopting a thick drawling Southern accent. "Let's get this party started!" he announced.

A few hours later, Martin left the class room, a wide grin on his face and giggles escaping him. Belle and Elsa followed behind him, their smiles threatening to split their faces in two. The lesson was highly amusing with Professor Gene making jokes and even doing skits as he taught the lesson and Martin found himself laughing harder than he ever had in his life.

"I think my face hurts from laughing so much," Martin said with a giggle. "I don't think I'm gonna survive every lesson with Professor Gene this year without laughing," he added.

"Yeah, you should see Professor Gene at the comedy club he runs," Belle said. "He's an absolute riot there," she added.

"I just might do that," replied Martin as he rubbed his face which was sore from smiling so much.

"We're gonna go have lunch, you wanna come with?" Belle offered.

"Oh, sure, that'd be great," replied Martin. "Know any decent places around here?" he asked.

"There's a local Cajun restaurant everyone goes to," Belle informed Martin. "Mama Odie's CRB. It serves authentic Deep South Cajun food and it also does Jazz night where local jazz artists and musicians come to play," she explained.

"I could go for Cajun food right now," Martin said thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a plan then," Elsa said in a reserved manner but with a soft smile and Martin found himself smiling as well.

"We'll meet you out the front of the University," Belle said to Martin who nodded in response.

Separating, Martin headed to Lovell House and entered 23-B and found Phillip sitting on the couch playing an FPS on the gaming console. Phillip was wearing a headset and looked seemingly focussed on the game. Martin saw that the FPS was Call of Duty, whichever one it was and that it was an online match. Snorting to himself, Martin shook his head and put his books away grabbed his car keys and left the apartment without Phillip noticing he'd been.

Heading to the parking lot, Martin got into his car and started the engine. With a loud rumble and purr which got nearly everyone's attention. Some had looks of envy on their faces, while others had a look of appreciation.

Driving out of the parking lot and out to the front of the university, Martin found Belle and Elsa, along with another girl who had fiery red hair and wore a zip-up hoodie, purple bikini top, green shorts and sandals on her feet. Assuming this to be a friend of Belle and Elsa's drove up to them and said, "Someone call for a cab?" Martin said with a boyish grin.

"This is your car?" Elsa asked looking at Martin's car in awe. Martin nodded and replied, "Yep, been in the family for years and was given to me on my eighteenth birthday," he said with a hint of pride.

"Please tell me this isn't a representation of your junk," Belle deadpanned.

"No, it is not a representation, nor is it compensation," Martin said tiredly. He then looked at the redhaired girl and asked, "So, who's your friend?"

"Hi! I'm Ariel Atlantica! Nice to meet you!" said the redhead. "This is a really nice car!" she added with approval in her blue eyes.

"Well, hop in everyone," Martin said to the girls who all climbed in. Elsa took the front seat while Belle and Ariel sat in the backseat.

"So, whereabouts is Mama Odie's CRB?" Martin asked.

"I'll guide you," replied Belle. With Belle giving him directions, Martin drove them into the town of Storybrooke and after going down a few streets, they arrived at a restaurant with flashing neon sign of Mama Odie's CRB.

"This is it?" Martin asked as he looked at the restaurant. It looked nice enough and big enough to accommodate a quite few people, so it must get a lot of business from locals, Martin thought to himself.

"Yep, this is it," replied Belle. "Best Cajun food in the whole county," she said as they got out of the car. Martin locked his car just in case as he didn't want to leave his car unprotected.

Entering the restaurant, Martin's nose was assailed by the strong smells of spiced foods and his mouth watered for a taste. The four of them were met by an African-American woman wearing a waitress outfit and her dark hair done in a bun.

"Hi there! Do you have a reservation? Or just eating casually?" she asked.

"Hey, Tiana," Belle replied to the waitress. "No reservations, but do you have a free table?" she enquired.

"Sure, right this way," replied Tiana and she led them over to a little corner booth and handed them each a menu. "So, any drinks to start with?" she asked as she pulled out a notepad and pen to take their oder.

"Just a soda for me, please," Martin said right away. "I'm driving after all," he added deprecatingly.

"I'll have a soda as well," Belle chimed in.

"Oh, oh! I'll have a cocktail!" Ariel said eagerly and she picked out a particularly tropical sounding one.

"Just one for you, Ariel," Belle said to the redhead firmly. "I don't wanna have to carry you back to the Sorority," she added sternly.

"It was one time!"

"Just ice water for me, please," Elsa said to Tiana politely.

"Alrighty, give me a moment and I'll be back with your drinks," Tiana said chipperly as she jotted down the order on her notepad before speed-walking away over to the bar.

"I take it you all come here often?" Martin asked his companions. Elsa nodded and said, "Y-yes, we do, it's one of the places we like to go out to eat," she modestly even shyly even.

"There's another place called Uncle Louie's," Ariel put in. "But that place is more cocktails and tapas then actual food," she said. "But it's still really good!" she added exuberantly.

"I might give it a look sometime," Martin said offhandedly. He inwardly thought that Ariel was a sweet young girl, but a little… extraverted. Not that it was a bad thing, but Ariel did come across a little hyper-active.

"So, how do you know the waitress? Tiana, I think you said her name was?" Martin asked Belle.

"Tiana's studying at the University," replied Belle. "She's in the Hospitality Class and she works here for her practical training," she said.

"I actually plan on opening my own restaurant," Tiana said as she came over with a tray of drinks in hand. "But, I like working here as well, Mama Odie has taught me a lot," she added as she set the drinks out in front of everyone. "So, ready to order?" the young woman asked engagingly.

"I don't know what to get," Martin admitted as he looked at the menu. "What would you all recommend?" he asked the group and Tiana.

"If it's your first time trying Cajun food, then the crunchy Cajun spiced chicken fillet with sweet potato chips and salad is a good one to start with," Tiana replied. "If you're feeling adventurous, you can try the crawdads, fresh and local. Or you can try Mama Odie's gumbo, a hodgepodge stew filled with seafood, vegetables, sausages and spices," she said.

"I think I'll start with the Cajun Chicken for now," Martin said as he thought about it for a minute.

"I'll have the chicken as well, please," Elsa said politely.

"I'll have the crawdads," Belle said as she set her menu down.

"Umm… can I try the gumbo?" Ariel asked eagerly.

"You sure about, girl?" Tiana asked the redhead. "It's a big bowl for one as little as you," she warned.

"I'm sure!" replied Ariel.

Tiana then took down the orders and sent them off to the kitchen. Martin then chose to talk to Elsa and Belle about the English assignment. "So, what story or poem are you two going to do an essay on?" he asked them.

"Not sure yet," Elsa confessed shyly. "But, I'll think of something," she said firmly.

"I have a favourite story of mine that I want to write an essay on," Belle said. "It's about a young woman who falls in love with a wandering minstrel who turns out to be a prince in disguise," she added.

A small grin pulled at Martin's lips and he said, "Did you pull that off a dime-store shelf?" he joked. Belle made to snap out a retort but she saw the friendly grin on Martin's lips and she grinned as well.

"What about your, Martin? What story will you choose to write your essay on?" Belle then asked.

"Dunno," replied Martin. "I want it to be a good one," he said thoughtfully.

"Professor Gene said it didn't have to be complicated," Elsa said to Martin who nodded and replied, "I know, but I want to put in some effort for the assignment and not just pick a random novel off a shelf," he said.

"Well, hopefully you find a good one to write an essay on," Belle said encouragingly as Tiana came over bearing four plates, two which spiced steaming chicken on them with fries and salad, one with steamed crawdads and the last filled with some kind of rich stew.

"Here you are, y'all, two Cajun Chicken, one serving of crawdads and one bowl of gumbo," Tiana informed the table. "Enjoy!" she said as she went over to serve another table.

Martin took up his knife and fork and cut a small piece of his chicken and brought it to his mouth. An explosion of flavour hit his tongue and he closed his eyes savouring the spicy zingy taste of Cajun chicken. Elsa had a much more reserved reaction as she ate her chicken, but she looked no less pleased by the flavour then Martin did. Belle had already cracked open a crawdad and was eating the soft tender flesh within. Ariel was slurping down her gumbo eagerly, stew sauce getting on her cheeks as she slurped it down. "Ariel, wipe your face! We're in public!" Elsa chided her. "You're nearly as bad as Anna!" she exclaimed. Ariel tried to say something but her mouth was full of stew and Elsa chided her for talking with her mouth full and Ariel went back to eating her gumbo.

"So, what clubs do we all wanna get into?" Belle asked everyone. "I'd like to join the book club," she said.

"Don't know yet, have to see them before deciding," Martin said offhandedly.

Ariel swallowed a mouthful of Gumbo and said, "I'd like to join the glee club!" she said excitedly. "Although Daddy will insist that I join the swimming club with my sisters," she said grumpily.

"Don't like swimming?" Martin asked her and Ariel shook her head and said, "I do like swimming, but I really want to try singing," she said.

"What's stopping you then?" Martin asked her.

Ariel ducked her head looking shy and nervous. "I'm kinda afraid to go to the auditions by myself," she admitted nervously. "The head of the theatre and glee club, Ms Ursula, scares me," she said.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Belle asked Ariel who looked up and said, "You mean it? You'd all be there for me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, Ariel," said Belle. "We'll be there for emotional support, won't we?" She looked at Elsa and Martin.

"Sure, I'll be there," Elsa said politely.

"I dunno, the theatre doesn't seem like my thing," Martin said uncertainly. "But I'll be happy to cheer you on," he then said to Ariel who looked heartened by the promise.

"Thank you guys so much!" Ariel gushed. "I'll let you know when the auditions are, and we can all go!" she said.

"Sounds great," Martin said as he resumed eating his Cajun Chicken. Soon after finishing his chicken, Martin wiped his mouth with a napkin and saw that everyone else was still eating and they were staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"You eat really fast," Elsa said faintly.

"Yeah… another side effect of working in the military," Martin replied. "Out in the field, you have to eat pretty quickly in case your CO orders you to pack up and move," he said.

"Can you tell us what you did in the military?" Elsa asked shyly. "I know you said that a lot of what you did is classified, but are there things you can tells us?" she enquired.

"Mostly just peacekeeping missions and patrols, along with delivering food and medical supplies to locals who had suffered during the war," replied Martin succinctly. "A lot of the locals didn't ask for the war to happen, and some friendly towns were often hit hard by IS militants who considered them traitors for siding with American infidels," he said. There was a faraway look in Martin's eyes as memories of his time in the Middle-East; some of them good, some of them bad.

"You were in the military?" Ariel asked Martin who nodded and said, "Yep, Army Rangers for seven years. I joined up as soon as I got out of highschool."

"How many medals do you have?" Ariel asked eagerly.

"I have a few such as the Purple Heart for being wounded during service," Martin admitted.

"So, you're a war hero?" Ariel asked in awe.

"I'm not a hero," Martin said sternly. "Just a soldier doing his job," he declared.

"You're like Captain America!" Ariel said excitedly.

Martin gave a short dark chuckle and said, "If you know just what I did in the Middle-East, you'd say I was more like Winter Soldier," he said with a dark chuckle. Ariel's face paled and she looked a little frightened and so did Elsa and Belle.

"You're talking about the classified stuff you did?" Elsa said nervously.

Martin sighed, relaxing his body that had suddenly tensed up before replying, "Yeah, the classified stuff," he said before finishing off his soda and setting the empty glass down on the table.

"Should we be worried?" Belle asked Martin who gave a kinder smiler and said to her, "You have nothing to worry about. That life is behind me and I hope to keep it that way," he said sombrely.

"So, you were the one who beat up Gaston last night?" Ariel asked. "I saw the fight on Instagram last night," she mentioned.

"Yeah, but it wasn't much of a fight," Martin replied dryly. "I only stepped in because that muscle-head was beating up my roommate Phillip for talking to Belle," he explained.

"I'm sorry if it put you in Gaston's sights," Belle said to Martin apologetically. "He tends to hold a grudge," she added as if she knew firsthand.

"What's he gonna do? Not let me in his fraternity?" Martin replied. "I've taken down bigger and badder guys than some frat boy like Gaston. If anything, he should be worried," he said, not boasting but as a statement of fact.

"You sound pretty confident in yourself," Elsa remarked. "Gaston has at least a few of his guys with him at all times," she said. Martin gave Elsa a crooked smile and Elsa smiled as well and said, "Right, Winter Soldier, I forgot," she gave a short chuckle.

Tiana came over. "So, how was the food?" she asked everyone. Martin gave his praises. "It was very nice, Ma'am, but I think my friends are still going," he remarked as he looked at Elsa who was still picking at her chicken and Belle was on her second crawdad with the third one still to go and Ariel was only a quarter of the way through her bowl of gumbo.

"You ate pretty quickly," Tiana said to Martin. "Would you like anything else? Some coffee and cake? Or would you like to look at the dessert menu?" she asked.

"Coffee, black, one sugar" said Martin and Tiana then headed over to the barista machine and set about making a coffee.

Elsa was slowing down in her eating and Martin asked her, "Are you full?" Elsa nodded in reply and said, "Yeah, I don't eat too much, I'm watching my weight," she admitted.

"Well, if you're not gonna eat the rest, do you want to…" Martin tried to ask and Elsa gave a friendly smile and said to him "Feel free," she said and Martin took Elsa's plate and finished off the rest of Elsa's chicken. Belle finally finished her crawdads and Ariel was down to a third of her gumbo. Tiana came back with a small cup of black coffee.

"Here ya are, sir, one black coffee one sugar," the waitress said to Martin who without missing a beat, drank it all in one go. Everyone at the table just gaped at him. "What?" Martin asked as he wiped his mouth.

"Didn't that burn your mouth?" Belle asked looking aghast.

"Not really," Martin replied shrugging his shoulders. "Trick is to not let it touch your tongue," he said casually.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind next time I wanna skol my coffee," Belle muttered before she looked at Ariel who was holding her stomach, panting heavily. "You okay, Ariel?" Belle asked her.

"Yeah… Just… taking a breather," Ariel replied her breathing slow and heavy.

"Tiana did warn you it was a big bowl," Elsa said to the redhead. "Eyes bigger than your belly," she added sternly.

"I can finish it!" Ariel retorted.

"You will. Later, at home," Martin said to her. Tiana came over and Martin asked if a doggy bag for Ariel's gumbo could be made. Tiana quickly took Ariel's gumbo and came back a moment later with the gumbo in a air tight plastic food container.

Martin then went up to the cash register to pay despite Belle and Elsa's protests. "You don't have to pay, Martin!" Elsa protested. "I can pay easily!" she quickly said.

"I don't have to pay, but I want to," Martin replied firmly with a smile at Elsa who blushed a little at his smile. "Next time you can pay," Martin then said as he went up to the cash register and paid for lunch.

Next, Belle, Elsa and Martin semi-dragged, semi-carried a groaning Ariel who was holding her full stomach. "Let this be a lesson to you, Ariel. Don't buy such a large meal if you can't eat it all," Bella scolded the redhead. "Maybe next time you'll choose something smaller to eat," she said.

"You're not my Mom!" Ariel pouted.

"I'm good as!" Belle snapped. "What will your father think?" she asked.

Ariel paled and she stuttered, "Please don't tell Daddy!" she pleaded looking quite fearful.

"Will you choose something smaller you can eat next time?" Belle asked her and Ariel's head bounced up and down in response. "Good. I won't tell your father then," Belle said with a pleased smile. Martin smiled at how Belle acted like a mother to Ariel who was like a hyper-active child.

"Back to the university? Or do we wanna stick around town a little longer?" Martin asked the girls.

"It's your first time in Storybrooke, right?" Belle asked and Martin nodded in answer. "Well, we can give you a little tour of Storybrooke, so the next time you visit town, you know where all the good spots are," the brunette said brightly.

Getting into Martin's car, the girls then took Martin sightseeing around the sleepy little town of Storybrooke.

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: There! After a long wait, I've finally updated this story with a new chapter! I did take some cues from Dario Soto regarding the English class and Professor Robin Gene, but I hope I made a little different from Dario's work. It's just Dario has done such a good job with his story then I had to emulate and copy some of his ideas, but I will try my hardest to make my story different from Dario's, come hell or high water, I will try!**

 **Anyway, I've got some good ideas for this story, some of which involves the recent Skyrim Creation Club content, but I won't say what. That'll be my little secret for now and if you think you have an idea of my ideas are, feel free to say them in your review of this chapter.**

 **I also hope that you liked the little dream sequence at the beginning of this chapter of Martin's days in the Middle-East. I'll try to do more of those dream sequences if you all liked it, some of them will be Martin's days in the Army, others in future will be Martin's past life as the Dragonborn and interactions with the Disney characters in their past lives in the enchanted kingdom or whatever I plan on calling it.**

 **In other news, I've recently published a new story which is a crossover of Harry Potter and Game of Thrones where Aegon VI/Young Griff ends up in the Harry Potter world and goes to Hogwarts. The first chapter/prologue is admittedly rough and slapped together, but I wanted to get it out there for everyone to read, instead of procrastinating and leaving it in the ice box to never see the light of day. I actually hope to try and write and publish some of my new ideas for everyone to read instead of thinking about them and never sitting down and writing them for everyone to see, which I know reflects badly on me and hurts all of you who want to read my work. So, I really do hope to get more of my ideas published, no matter how crazy they seem to you all.**

 **But anyway, I'm rambling like I usually do, so I'll just leave this here and if you liked what you read, leave a review, they do encourage me to write more. And if you're new to this story, then feel free to add it to your following and favourite list and please do leave a review telling me what you liked about this story and what you hope to see or any ideas you have for this story. I do appreciate feedback.**

 **Again, I'm rambling, so I'll just leave this. Be kind to one another everyone.**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
